pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Eselsbrücken
Eselsbrücken heißen mehr oder weniger sinnvolle Merksprüche, die das Behalten von Reihenfolgen oder Spezialausdrücken erleichtern (sollen) wie: A bis F essentielle Aminosäuren Phänomenale Phenylalanin Isolde Isoleuzin trübt Trypthophan mit Methionin Hinterlist Histidin Leutnant Leuzin Valentins Valin liebliche Lysin Träume Threoni Oder auch: Leu'tnant '''Lys'cher`s 'His'terische und 'Ile'gitime 'Met'hoden 'Thr'eiben die 'Tr'u'p'''pe und den '''Phe'ldweibel in die 'Val'iumsucht! Auch schön: Der '''Leu Leuzin in Lysi'ens ''Lysin 'Val'digen Valin 'Tryp'hten Trypthophan 'Is't Isoleuzin 'Me'achtig Methionin und arg, doch 'Phen'gt Phenylalanin ihn der 'Thre'ffliche Threonin 'Hi'rte Histidin Liebe(Lysin) Isolde(Isoleucin) leuchte(Leucin) dem Valentin(Valin) mit(Methionin) einer trüben(Thryptophan) Funsel(F= Ph: Phenylalanin) die Treppe(Threonin) hinab(Histidin). Abgänge von der Arteria carotis externa 'Th'eo 'Ling'en 'fa'briziert 'pha'ntastisch 'st'arke 'Oc'hsenschwanzsuppe 'au's 't'oten '''Mäusen. A. thyroidea superior A. lingualis A. facialis A. pharyngea ascendens R. sternocleidomastoideus A. occipitalis A. auricularis posterior A. temporalis superficialis A. maxillaris Arterienverschluss, akuter Verschluss einer Extremitätenarterie (Arterie Symptome laut vielen Pflegebüchern 6 englische P`s :für Pain, Paleness, Paraesthesia, Pulslessness, Paralysis, Prostration oder die Abkürzung S-B-S-P-S-B: S''' = 'S'chmerz plötzlich '''B = B'''lässe '''S = S'''ensibilitätsstörungen '''P = P'''ulslosigkeit '''S = S'''chock '''B = B'ewegungseinschränkung oder Bewegungslosigkeit Digitalis Digitoxin ist '''L'ang und wird über die 'L'eber ausgeschieden. Digoxin ist 'N'icht so lang und und wird über die 'N'iere ausgeschieden. Diarrhoe Diarrhoe ist eigentlich gut zu merken. Dia, durch. Schwieriger ist die richtige Schreibweise Drüsen Eselsbrücke zur Benennung und Funktion der exokrinen Drüsen in der Magenschleimhaut: Die Belegschaft ist sauer, weil die Nebenschaft schleimt und die Hauptschaft Pepsi trinkt. Seröse Drüsen 'PaPa'geien '''Tränen sind serös. Pankreas Parotis Tränendrüse Embryopathien Erreger ,welche während der Schwangerschaft oder Geburt auf das Kind übertragen werden können (Embryopathien) Das Merkwort dafür lautet:STORCH (der Storch bringt manchmal auch kranke Kinder) S= Syphilis T= Toxoplasmose O= Others(Windpocken,Ringelröteln,Masern,Mumps,Listerien u.a.) R= Röteln C= Cytomegalie H= HIV,Hep.B,Herpes simplex (na ja eine ganze Kinderabteilung) Kardinalsymptome der Entzündung, -itis Calor = Überwärmung Dolor = Schmerz Rubor = Rötung Tumor = Schwellung Functio laesa = Funktionseinschränkung Leitungsbahnen in der Leiste IVAN - von i'nnen nach außen: '''V'ene, 'A'rterie, 'N'erv . Leitungsbahnen in der Kniekehle IVAN - Innen Vene, Arterie, Nerv EKG - Bedeutung der P-Welle im EKG Was zeigt die P-Welle im EKG an? Die Ausgleichsströme bei der Kontraktion der Vorhöfe. (wo ist da die Hilfe?) Extremitätenableitungen (n. Goldberger) * aVR - rechter Arm * aVL - linker Arm * aVF - linkes Bein Merken kann man es sich durch die Endbuchstaben der Abkürzungen: * avR'''echts * avL'inks' * aVF'uss' G bis N Herz LIKÖR: Linkes Herz - Körperkreislauf, :folglich rechtes Herz - geht zum Lungenkreislauf (denk mal an die Lungenembolie). : Herzklappen Anton Pulmonalis Trinkt Milch um 22:45 Aorten klappe 2ICR rechts Pulmonal klappe 2ICR linke Trikuspidal klappe 4ICR rechts Mitral klappe 5ICR links links: 2 Lungenlappen => Bikuspidalklappe =Mitralklappe (Mitra = Bischhofsmütze) rechts: 3 Lungenlappen => Trikuspidalklappe Anton Pullman trinkt 3 Liter Milch um 22:45 Uhr. Anton = Aortenklappe, 2 ICR, rechts Pullmann = Pulmonalklappe, 2. ICR, links trinkt = Trikuspidalklappe, 4. ICR, rechts Milch = Mitralklappe, 5 ICR, links 3 Liter = Erbsche Punkt, 3. ICR, links Ich Habe gelernt: Wenn ich im Auto sitze TRET ICH AUF DAS PEDAL. Also TRITT AUFS PEDAL = TRIKUSPIDAL -->Und man tritt mit RECHTS auf das Pedal Und dann ist die MITRALKLAPPE links :) Rechte - Die Schlechte, Linke die Flinke... Denn in der rechten Herzkammer befindet sich sauerstoffarmes Blut (schlechte), und in der linken Herzkammer befindet sich sauerstoffreiches Blut (flinke). Therapie bei Herzinsuffizienz DDDD - Nach der 4 D Therapie * D'iät * '''D'iuretika * 'D'igitalis * 'D'ilatation Ileus Ileus heißt Darmverschluss, dann ist mit dem Stuhlgang schluss. Medikamente beim Akuten Coronar Syndrom MONA(s) BH "M"orphin+Paspertin/Vomex "O"2 "N"itro-Spray "A"spirin "B"etablocker "H"eparin Handlähmungen * Schwurhand -> 'Medianus'lähmung * Fallhand -> 'Radialis'lähmung * Krallenhand -> 'Ulnaris'lähmung '''Eselsbrücke: : Ich schwur beim Medianus, : dass ich vom Rad fallen werde, : wenn ich mir die Ulna kralle... oder: : Wenn ich vom Rad fall' : schwör' ich beim Medianus : daß ich mir die Ulna krall' oder: Ich schwöre beim heiligen Medianus. Wenn ich noch einmal vom Rad falle, kratze ich Dir mit der Ulna die Augen aus. oder: Ich schwör beim Medianus, dass ich die Elle krall', wenn ich vom Rad fall'. Hirnnerven Die 12 Hirnnerven: * O'nkel - olfactorius * '''O'tto - opticus * 'o'rgelt - oculomotorius * 't'ag - trochlearis * '''täglich - trigeminus * a'ußer - abducens * '''f'reitags - facialis * 'v'erspeist er - vestibulocochlearis * 'g'erne - glossopharyngeus * 'v'iele - vagus * 'a'lte - accessorius * 'H'amburger - hypoglossus oder: 'O'nkel >>> olfactorius 'O'tto >>> opticus 'o'naniert >>> oculomotorius 't'ag >>> trochlearis '''täglich >>> trigeminus a'ußer >>> abducens '''f'reitags >>> facialis 'v'ielfach >>> vestibulocochlearis 'g'erne >>> glossopharyngeus '''vögelt er >>> vagus a'uch >>> accessorius '''H'elga >>> hypoglossus oder: 'O'berarzt >>> olfactorius 'O'tto >>> opticus 'o'periert >>> oculomotorius 't'ag >>> trochlearis '''täglich >>> trigeminus a'ußer >>> abducens '''f'reitags >>> facialis 'v'iele >>> vestibulocochlearis 'g'allen >>> glossopharyngeus 'v'ieler >>> vagus 'a'lter >>> accessorius 'H'erren >>> hypoglossus Oder: 'O'ber = N. olfactorius 'o'rdern = N. opticus 'o'hne = N. oculomotoris 'T'ränen = N. trochlearis 'T'orten = N. trigmeninus 'a'us = N. abducens 'f'aschierten = N. facialis 'V'enen = N. vestibulo-cochlearis 'g'ar = N. glossopharyngeus 'v'on = N. vagus 'a'lternden = N. accessorius 'H'yänen = N. hypoglossus ODER: 'O'ft = N. olfactorius 'o'ben = N. opticus 'o'hne = N. oculomotoris 't'anzt = N. trochlearis 'T'rine = N. trigmeninus 'a'bends = N. abducens '''für = N. facialis v'iel = N. vestibulo-cochlearis '''G'eld = N. glossopharyngeus 'v'or = N. vagus 'a'lten = N. accessorius '''Hüpfern = N. hypoglossus ODER: Ol'le = N. olfactorius '''Optik'er = N. opticus 'okul'ierte = N. oculomotoris 'tro'tz = N. trochlearis 'dri'ngenden = N. trigmeninus 'Ab'ratens. = N. abducens 'Fa'tzke = N. facialis '''August = N. vestibulo-cochlearis glo'tzte = N. glossopharyngeus '''wag'e. = N. vagus '''Assessor = N. accessorius Hüb'schmann = N. hypoglossus Hypertonie und Hypotonie Hy'po'''tonie - zu niedriger Blutdruck '''UNTEN IST DER PO Ileus Ileus heißt Darmverschluss, dann ist mit dem Stuhlgang schluss. Knochen ::Knochen auf-und abbau :::Osteoblasten bauen :::Osteoklasten klauen Fußwurzelknochen # Sprungbein # Fersenbein # Kahnbein # inneres Keilbein # mittleres Keilbein # äußeres Keilbein # Würfelbein Eselsbrücke: : Das Sprungbein u. das Fersenbein, die wollten in den Kahn hinein, : sie bekamen drei mal Keile vom Würfelbein in Eile. oder Springe mit dem Fersenbein munter in den Kahn hinein, Keile gibt es 1, 2, 3 bei dieser Würfelei. Handwurzelknochen # Kahnbein, # Mondbein, # Dreiecksbein, # Erbsenbein, # grosses Vieleck, # kleines Vieleck, # Kopfbein, # Hakenbein Eselsbrücke: : Es fuhr ein Kahn im Mondenschein : im Dreieck um das Erbsenbein, : Vieleck gross - Vieleck klein, : am Kopf da muss ein Haken sein Eselsbrücke für die lateinischen Begriffe: S'ome (Os scaphoideum) '''l'overs (Os lunatum) 't'ry (Os triquetrum) 'p'ositions (Os pisiforme) 't'hat (Os trapezium) 't'hey (Os trapezoideum) 'c'an't (Os capitatum) 'ha'ndle (Os hamatum). 'S'ome (Os scaphoideum) 'l'adies (Os lunatum) 't'ickle (Os triquetrum) 'p'enises (Os pisiforme), 't'rying (Os trapezium) ''t''o (Os trapezoideum) 'c'atch (Os capitatum) 'h'usbands (Os hamatum). konkav - konvex * War das Mädchen brav, ist der Bauch konkav, :doch hatt` das Mädchen Sex, ist der Bauch konvex. für Alkis * Trinkst du dein Bier auf ex, so ist der Bauch konvex. Bleibst du aber brav, so ist dein Bauch konkav. Mitose, Phasen bei der Mitose 'I'nterphase, 'P'rophase, 'M'etaphase, 'A'naphase, 'T'elophase '''IPMAT = I'ch '''P'utze 'M'ein 'A'uto '''Täglich oder IPMAT= I'm '''P'alast 'M'uss 'A'nna 'T'anzen oder '''Pro Meta Ana Tel oder Promenade ("Promenate") = Pro'phase '''Me'taphase A'na'phase 'Te'lophase (Die Interphase ist, entsprechend der Wortbedeutung, zwischen den anderen Phasen im Teilungszyklus!) oder 'I'ch 'P'auke 'M'itose 'A'lle 'T'age! * 'Promet'eus geht 'an's 'Tel'efon Zonen der Nebennierenrinde GFR = glomeruläre Filtrationsrate Schichten/Zonen von aussen nach innen: * Zona 'glomerul'osa * Zona 'f'asciculata * Zona 'r'eticularis Zugegeben, wenn man den Begriff glomeruläre Filtrationsrate oder dessen Abkürzung GFR nicht kennt, ist diese Merkhilfe evtl. wenig hilfreich. Und dazu passt: Hormone der einzelnen Schichten: * G Mineralwasser mit ->Mineralokortikoide (Aldosteron) * F Zucker macht ->Glukokortikoide (Kortison) * R Sexy ->Sexualhormone (Testosteron, Östrogen) oder: "Salt, Sugar, Sex, the deeper you go, the better it gets!" (von außen nach innen: Salz > Mineralokortikoide, Sugar > Glukokortikoide, Sex > Sexualhormone) oder: zuerst ein Glas Wasser, dann Fressen, dann Rammeln (ist unterste Schublade, aber hilfreich). Cholesterin Es gibt 2 verschiedene Arten von Cholesterin: * das HDL, das gesunde Cholesterin -> zum merken mit 'H'ab 'D'ich 'L'ieb * das LDL, das ungesunde Cholesterin -> zum merken mit 'L'ass 'D'as 'L'ieber bzw. 'L'ass 'D'ich 'L'eiden bzw. 'L'auf 'D'u 'L'ahmarsch! (Da wäre die Therapie zur Senkung auch gleich drin - Bewegung!) ODER HDL: Halt die Leberwurst LDL: Lass die Leberwurst O bis R phrenicus — Nervus phrenicus ''C3, C4, C5 keep diaphragm alive'' ähnlich: C3,4,5 keep the patient alive (da der N. phrenicus das Zwerchfell innerviert und damit die Atmung reguliert) Der Zwerchfellnerv (Nervus phrenicus) entspringt aus den Halssegmenten 3 bis 5 (C III, C IV, C V). Weite der Pupillen Mios'i'''s - Engstellung - der i Punkt ist klein und sieht aus wie ein Stecknadelkopf Mydri'a'sis - Weitstellung - das "Loch" im a ist groß/ weit oder: Miosis = kleines Wort = kleine Pupille Mydriasis = großes Wort = große Pupille Unterschied Serum und Plasma Serum '''pl'us Gerinnungsfaktoren gleich [[Plasma|'Pl'asma]]. Morbus Reiter Der Morbus Reiter besteht aus dem Symptomtrias # Konjunktivits # Urethritis # Arthritis Merkhilfe: '''can't see, can't pee, can't climb a tree bei Rückenschmerzen s'itzen und '''s'tehen ist 's'chlecht - 'l'ieber 'l'aufen oder 'l'iegen (genauso gilt's übrigens nach urologischen Operationen: die L's sind gut, die S' schlecht - gilt auch für das 'S' mit drei Buchstaben...) S und T Schädelbasis (beteiligte Knochen) 'Sti'nes 'sieb'en 'Keil'er sind 'hinter'sinnige 'Schl'eimer. * 'Sti'rnbein * 'Sieb'bein * 'Keil'bein * 'Hinter'hauptsbein * '''Schläfenbein Schockformen HANS K. H'ypovolämischer Schock '''A'naphylaktischer Schock 'N'eurogener Schock 'S'eptischer Schock 'K'ardiogener Schock Tachykard - Bradykard Tachykard = Zu schneller Puls: Tachy - Tacho - Ähnlichkeit merken Bradykard = zu langsamer Puls oder Tachykardie = T wie Tempo = zu schneller Puls Bradykardie = B wie Bremse = zu langsamer Puls Thrombose, Verhalten bei Unterschenkel-Thrombose sss = sitzen stehen schlecht lll = laufen liegen lobenswert ganz ähnlich kann man auch sagen für sss resp. lll: 's'tatt 's'itzen und 's'tehen, 'l'ieber 'l'aufen oder 'l'iegen U bis Z Vitamine; sind löslich in … * '''fettlösliche Vitamine ** Hier hilft die Einkaufskette EDEKA (...dort kann man alle fetten Dickmacher wie Chips, Schoko, Kuchen etc erwerben) * also die Vitamine E, D, K, A ** gibt's kein EDEKA, muss man von Wasser und Brot ''leben.. :-), bedeutet: alle anderen Vitamine sind ''wasserlöslich von Vitamin K abhängige Gerinnungsfaktoren * sind:10, 9, 7,2, Eselsbrücke: Die olympischen Spiele in München waren 1972 Vitamin K wird zur Gerinnung benötigt... K wie Klumpen Zwischenrippenmuskeln bei der Atmung INspiration - Mm. Intercostales EXterni (InEx) EXspiration - Mm. Intercostales INterni (ExIn) noch sortieren www, Weblinks ---- Eselsbrücke vom 8. Juni 2011, 22:07 Uhr, Ausgangsdatei von n3 u. a. Kategorie:Fachsprache